Maid of Justice
by Dokuganryu
Summary: Apollo has taken a job in a maid cafe to help pay for his rent as the Wright Anything agency isn't exactly providing him with the income he needs. All is going smoothly, despite his initial embarrassment at having to wear a dress, until one day Klavier walks into the cafe, and likes what he sees, prompting him to ask Apollo back to his apartment. YAOI. MxM


**Second KlaPollo I've written with the kink of Polly in a maid dress, it was a kinkmeme request but I have no idea /where/ it was on the kinkmeme sorry. Though I'm sure there were probably more than one req for Apollo in a dress. **

**A/N: I'm not good at German so I had to use google translate for it, but I haven't used anything too complicated. Still, sorry if it's wrong ;;**

After arguing with his landlord for what seemed like the hundredth time about the cost of his rent going up, Apollo had decided it wasn't worth getting booted out of the only place he could afford to live, even though with this increase he wasn't sure food would be on the menu any more. Mr. Wright wasn't being particularly helpful at getting him cases either, so he was currently living off dwindling savings. He supposed he could take out a bank loan, but he didn't fancy ending up in more debt than he could handle.

He carefully sifted through the jobs page in the newspaper, sighing as he continued to cross out ads that asked for too much of him, seriously when was it this hard to get just a crappy job?! He had a degree in law for hell's sake, yet he couldn't find a simple job that didn't seem to want several million references, certain qualifications or experience beforehand. It was then he saw the most colourful advert he'd ever seen, for a new maid café opening in a few days time, looking for girls _and _boys willing to cross dress. _Come on Justice, you can't do that, think of what you'll look like in a maid dress! What if someone saw you, no, what if Klavier saw you? _

The thoughts continued to run through his head for the rest of the night, tossing and turning as he tried to sleep, weighing up the pros and cons in his head of taking such a risqué job. Against his better judgement, the next morning when he awoke he decided to head down there and fill out an application. The owner spent the entire time flirting with him, telling him how gorgeous he'd look in a nice lacy black and white maid's dress with matching apron. Apollo wasn't convinced, but nevertheless the owner (who in Apollo's mind could only be described as flamboyantly persistent) gave him a dress to take home to try on.

Hurriedly he made his way home, glad that nobody he knew lived around this part of town. The dress was awkward to get into as he had nobody to help him put it on, but as he looked at himself in the mirror he decided he didn't look _too _bad, and plus the money was amazing, better than he'd have thought for what could only be described as a waiter's job, hell he'd even got the dress for free and that must have cost a pretty penny. Though the was still the problem of the overwhelming embarrassment he felt and knew he would feel if anybody he knew walked into that café and saw him in this outfit.

Another sleepless night finally decided for him that he was going to take the job, after concluding that the odds of anybody he knew turning up there was slim as it was on the outskirts of town, away from the Wright Anything agency, the Courthouse and most importantly, the Prosecutor's offices. He really did need this money, and that's what he continued to chant in his head as he padded about the café, forcing himself to relax around the customers, trying not to blush as they complimented how adorable/sexy/cute he looked.

All had gone well for his first week, he hadn't recognised a single person who'd entered while he was on shift, though he did find himself with several phone numbers and promises from customers to come back just to have him serve them. The owner too seemed impressed by his efforts and had given him permission to keep all of his tips too, which scored him a _lot _more money, definitely enough to pay rent this month and afford some decent food for a change. Maybe he should just give up being a lawyer and work here forever, it paid better.

A month later he'd found himself being able to afford a few luxuries he'd never owned before, such as a functional TV and a mattress that didn't give him back ache every morning. He'd sort of become less embarrassed about the dress as he grew more and more comfortable while wearing it, even donning a pair of stockings at the owner's suggestion, it really seemed to get him more tips and more money was never a bad thing. Mr. Wright had actually noticed he'd looked happier recently, healthier too as opposed to a 'skinny piece of nothing', if Apollo recalled his words correctly. He'd just brushed it off, not dare telling him of all people where he'd chosen to work.

It had been a slow day when it happened, Apollo was covering another girl's shift as she was sick with the flu, not that he minded, she wasn't known for pulling sickies to get out of working. He was propped up against the counter, taking a 5 minute break as he'd been working his ass off all afternoon, when he heard a voice, no, _the _voice that always filled him with a sinking feeling. "Herr forehead? Well I must say, I never expected to see you here, though I can't say I'm complaining."

_Oh for fuck's sake. What on earth is he doing here. Might as well crawl into a hole now Justice, not even your chords of steel can get you out of this one. _"P-Prosecutor Gavin?! Why are you on this side of town?" His hands immediately tugged at the bottom of the dress, attempting (rather poorly) to cover his stocking clad legs as the guitarist, sans sunglasses, stared at him with an expression that Apollo couldn't work out.

"I always visit here on Wednesday afternoon, the fräulein who tends to me, she is quite the looker, ja? However it appears I've been blessed with this instead, wunderbar." Klavier chuckled, enjoying how Apollo was getting so worked up at being seen in that outfit. He thought it suited him quite well actually, but it would look a lot better on his bedroom floor. "W-Well she's sick today, so sit down and I'll send someone else over to take your order." Apollo knew he was blushing and that Klavier was loving it, _ugh this is the last time I cover anybody's shift on a Wednesday afternoon._

"Are you not available to take my order, Herr stockings?" He shot him his usual cocky smirk, noticing how he looked confused and then suddenly outraged by the nickname Klavier had just called him. "...Only if you never damn well call me that again, Gavin." He huffed, marching over to a free table, gesturing for Klavier to sit down, wishing the ground would just swallow him up if he was honest.

The prosecutor slid into the seat, raising his eyebrow as Apollo made a move to run for it as he heard more customers enter the shop. "Hold on there, Herr forehead. Why don't you come sit with me, ja? I'm sure you can take 15 minutes to chat to your good friend?" He proposed, unable to stop his eyes from wandering lower and lower as Apollo begrudgingly trudged back to when he was sitting and slid in opposite him.

"I suppose you're going to tell everybody at the office about this aren't you? Ugh, and your band mates too." Apollo groaned, his head hitting the table with a sharp bang as he fell forwards, sighing heavily. Klavier had a feeling that's what he was worried about, laughing quietly, causing Apollo to look up and shoot him a glare. "I'm offended you think me so, how should I say, cruel? I have no clue as to why you like to work here, perhaps it is because you enjoy wearing dresses? Or is it something simpler than that?"

Apollo sat back up, taking a deep breath before facing Klavier, "It's for the money, I'm flat broke, well, I was flat broke until I started working here. Now I can pay my rent comfortably and well yeah...Mr. Wright doesn't get me enough defence work, so here I am." It felt like a jab to his pride admitting that to Klavier of all people, who was probably so wealthy he rolled around in money every night before sleeping.

"Ah I see. Though there must have been plenty of jobs that didn't require you in a dress, ja? Why choose this one?" Klavier kept pressing the point, determined there must have been another reason for Apollo to don such an outfit. Apollo rolled his eyes, recalling how many jobs he'd looked into before accepting this one. "Surprisingly only having a degree in law and few references makes it hard for you to even get a simple job, not that you would know anything about that."

"A little hostile are we, Herr Forehead? I assure you I had no idea you were here, it's a nice surprise for me. That dress suits you well." He toyed with his fringe as it flicked into his eye, leaning across the table so he was closer to Apollo. "Why don't you come back to mine after you finish work, with the dress of course." He asked, already planning ahead that Apollo would agree to head back to his place. The defence attorney glowered at him, bunching the dress in his fist as he mulled over Klavier's proposal. Sure, they'd already kissed a few times in his office and come close to actually having sex a few times too, but it seemed seeing him like this hit Klavier's 'on' button.

"I guess I'm not busy, but with the dress? R-Really?" He was less than enthusiastic about it, but Klavier's overconfident smirk proved to be quite persuasive. "All right, with the dress...But I'm not walking to yours in it. I finish in half an hour anyway so you might as well wait here I guess." He narrowed his eyes, ensuring he stated that in case Klavier got any funny ideas.

"Hervorragend, that is, excellent! I shall eagerly await you then, Herr Forehead. Could you bring me a vanilla milkshake though, since you're supposed to be serving me, ja?" He ducked as the menu came flying at his head, laughing to himself as Apollo stormed to the bar, hopefully to make his drink. He overcame the temptation to slip some Tabasco sauce into the creamy milkshake, placing it on Klavier's table, "You better give me a tip."

The humour glinted in his eyes as he smiled at Klavier, "Ha, you want a tip Herr Forehead? _Swallow._" He leaned in to take a long drink of the milkshake, licking his lips after drawing off of the straw. Apollo just turned his blushing face away to finish the rest of his shift, regretting even mentioning about the tip. Klavier was really lapping this up, him being in a dress, and Apollo found himself not really minding the attention he was receiving.

"You ready to leave then, Klavier?" Apollo returned in his typical clothing, a coat pulled over his small frame, the dress folded neatly in the bag slung over his shoulder. Klavier threw some money down to pay for his drink, shuffling out of the seat, "Ja, I take it the dress is in that bag?" He had to ask, for he didn't put it past them getting to his place and Apollo claiming to have forgotten it. Apollo nodded, "Yeah, isn't it the whole reason you invited me over?"

Klavier looked at him quizzically, "Nein, the dress is an added bonus. Besides it's not the first time you've been to my place is it?" He laughed, dialling for a cab to take them back to his, after all he hadn't driven his hog here and he walking would take far too long. They sat on a nearby bench to wait, the cool night air sweeping up the fallen leaves; Apollo was mesmerised by the sight, unintentionally leaning his head on Klavier's shoulder as he watched the dancing leaves. When he realised what he'd been doing he moved to pull away, but he felt Klavier's arm surround him.

The prosecutor placed his arm around Apollo's back, nervously pulling him a bit closer. He was never usually so jittery around his admirers, but Apollo had a different effect on him, "It's cold tonight, isn't it? My place is warm though, don't stress your shiny little forehead, ja?" Klavier joked to try and relax himself, happy upon hearing Apollo stifle a laugh, feeling him shuffle a little closer to him. "Good. That dress isn't the warmest thing I've ever worn..." He wrapped his arms around Klavier, inwardly sighing when the taxi arrived to take them back to his place; he'd been so comfortable.

The ride back to Klavier's seemed to take forever, but at least it gave him a chance to put his arm around Apollo again, smiling when he felt Apollo's hand touch his thigh, stroking it with his delicate fingers. "You know you can be incredibly cute even without the dress on, Herr Forehead." He whispered, pressing his lips to Apollo's head, kissing the top of it softly, feeling the hand caressing his leg tighten slightly.

As Apollo moved to exit the taxi, he found he already missed the contact from Klavier, pulling his coat around him as he waited for the prosecutor to get out so they could head inside and warm up. He'd almost forgotten about the fact Klavier would be expecting him to slip into the dress, he was just happy being around him and not sat at home alone, moping. "Get inside, it's getting colder every moment we stand here." Klavier opened the door, letting Apollo walk in first, giving his rear a cheeky slap, loving how he gave a sharp yelp before huffing.

"I'm not putting it on with you watching, where is your bathroom again?" Apollo asked, figuring he might as well get this over with, since it was what Klavier (and part of him, though he'd not admit it under pain of death) wanted. "Warten, ach, wait. I have something else for for you to slip on." Klavier went into the spare room he had, returning with some lacy silk female underpants, "Some fräulein sent me these, unworn apparently, I think they'd go well with your dress. Bathroom is first on your right."

Apollo looked at the underwear, opening his mouth to protest Klavier's wild idea, but he decided he wouldn't win the argument so begrudgingly he snatched them out of his hand and stomped off to the bathroom, hearing Klavier chuckle behind him. The guitarist retreated to his bedroom, clearing the bed of his junk before stripping off his shirt and necklace, double checking he had some lube in his top drawer for easy access.

His stomach felt like it was about to drop out of his body as he slid into the stockings to finish getting ready, checking how he looked in the long mirror in Klavier's lavish bathroom. Apollo took a deep breath as he exited the room, taking slow steps in the small heels he wore towards Klavier's bedroom. "Well...H-Here I am." He stammered as he pushed open the door, surprised to see that the prosecutor was already half naked, his muscles rippling under his tanned skin as he sat up on the bed.

"Wow...Somehow now you look even more atemberaubend, how you say, breathtaking." Klavier moved off of the bed, gazing hungrily at Apollo, who stood there with his eyes transfixed on the blond's body. "I r-really don't, I just look like a guy in a dress..." He blushed, embarrassed by how much Klavier seemed to be enjoying him wearing this outfit. He felt a hand tilt his chin up, lips suddenly pressing against his own gently, a tongue flicking out to push into his mouth, soft moans coming from Klavier as he deepened the kiss.

Apollo found himself gripping onto Klavier's waist as he tilted his head, reciprocating the passionate kiss, finding himself moaning as he tasted Kalvier's flavour, a hint of vanilla still lingered from the drink he'd had earlier. Reluctantly he pulled away as he felt Klavier's hand wander up the back of his dress, tugging on the lace that bound it around his frame, "I only just put it on and now you want to take it off? Make your mind up." He gave a nervous laugh, finding himself start to relax a little more.

"I'm simply enjoying myself, ja?" He chuckled, licking the stray saliva from his bottom lip before pulling Apollo over to the bed, letting him fall back onto it, sprawling out across the unmade sheets. The dress had hiked up to give Klavier a wonderful view of the silk underwear, which looked as though it was showing signs of bulging. "I knew you would get aroused by this. Tell me Herr stockings, is it the dress doing it, or is it because you want me to fuck you?" He knelt on the bed, looming over Apollo, his hair untangled out of the usual side curl to droop over both of his shoulders.

He was taken aback by Klavier's tone, finding that it had an extremely potent effect on his arousal. "At first, just the latter, b-but I can't deny that you wanting me to wear this dress doesn't have that same effect on me." Apollo admitted, blushing furiously as Klavier smirked at his words, leaning down to run his hand up Apollo's leg, brushing over the thin fabric of the stockings, digging his nails in a little, dragging them further under the dress to brush against the silk fabric of the panties.

Apollo bit his lip as he felt Klavier's warm hand gently tease his arousal through the thin material, feeling his hips instinctively arch up as the guitarist hooked his fingers under the fabric, slowly pulling them down so his cock sprung free, brushing against the petticoat of his dress. He would probably have to get this thing dry cleaned, and he would definitely make Klavier pay for it, he reckoned. "So excited this easily, Herr stockings..." The prosecutor gave his length a firm pump, rubbing his thumb over the slit, spreading the pre-cum around the head, keeping his eyes on Apollo's delicious expression.

He hissed as Klavier touched him so intimately, leaning his head back to look at the ceiling, not wanting to look into those eyes he knew would cause further arousal. "Would you like to see what you're doing to me?" He offered, realising his grip on Apollo's length to unzip his tight trousers, his other hand winding in the short brown mess of hair to encourage Apollo to watch as he pushed away his trousers and black boxers, revealing his long, hard cock. He raised his brow as Apollo stared at it like he'd never seen one before, "What's that look for? It doesn't bite. Why don't you taste it, hm?"

Apollo huffed, "I'm just surprised is all, I don't exactly feel sexy in this." Gradually he leaned forward, encouraged by the hand in his hair, parting his lips to take in the head of Klavier's cock, his tongue trailing along the underside, moving his hand to grip the base, working it rhythmically. "Ach, yes...Like that." Klavier's fingers tightened in his hair, using all of his restraint not to rock his hips into that exquisitely warm mouth.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on how Klavier twitched when he worked certain parts, determined to draw out his pleasure inch by inch, savouring having the musician at his mercy. The salty tang of Klavier's fluid spurred him on, sliding his mouth further down the flesh, moaning softly as he felt Klavier tremble underneath him, apparently trying hard not to thrust forwards, which Apollo appreciated.

Pleasure encased him, his moans filling the room as Apollo worked him thoroughly, panting as he gave the boy's hair a sharp yank, drawing him off, albeit reluctantly. "I'd rather not fill up your mouth, Herr stockings, even if that was incredibly satisfying." Klavier ran his thumb across Apollo's bottom lip, wiping away a stray drop of pre-cum that lingered, pushing it into his mouth. He smirked as he licked it off, sensually sucking on the digit, drawing back to lay down among the messy sheets. "I want to feel you inside me, Klavier." He spoke firmer than usual, parting his legs so Klavier had better access.

He couldn't deny a request like that, eagerly reaching over to his top drawer, taking out the tube of lubricant. "This'll be cold, just a warning." He chuckled, coating a couple of his digits in the thick liquid, pressing them to Apollo's cleft, ensuring he coated him thoroughly before slipping a single digit into the tightness, stroking Apollo's hair to sooth the boy, "Relax, it'll feel much better when you do, ja?" He kissed his cheek, rocking the finger gently inside of him.

Apollo wasn't sure what he'd expected it to feel like, and it didn't feel bad by any means, just a little uncomfortable. He followed Klavier's instructions, taking a deep breath to relax his body, the movements suddenly feeling a lot easier and more pleasureable. "M-mhn that feels, nhn...Good. M-More." He pleaded, gasping as he felt a second digit slid into him, Klavier picking up the pace as he rocked them deeper and faster into him, curling the tips to press into the spot that caused Apollo to suddenly moan a lot louder.

He found his hips rocking down, his moans escalating as Klavier's fingers moved quickly, drumming hard against his sweet spot, "What do you want Herr stockings? You want my cock in you, ja? You want to feel me fuck you hard?" He pressed close to Apollo, his lips pressing to his neck, swearing he could feel the racing pulse beneath them as he bit down sucking hard on the skin. Apollo yelped, his hand shooting to Klavier's blond hair, fisting them tight as his neck was attacked. "Y-Yes, I want that K-Klavier..." He begged, his body on fire from pleasure.

That was all he needed to hear, quickly slipping out his fingers, reaching for the lube to slick his cock with the cold fluid, tossing the tube aside, hooking his arm under Apollo's leg, lifting it over his shoulder as he guided the head of his cock to Apollo's rear, letting the tip slide inside him slowly, one hand firmly on his hip as he gradually entered him, the tightness overwhelming him as he filled Apollo completely to the hilt.

His cock felt a lot longer and thicker than the fingers, and Apollo knew he had to relax a little more as he was filled fully. "G-Give me a sec..." He bit his lip, his body trembling as he breathed deeply, giving a nod to Klavier when he was ready for him to move. Klavier smiled at him, slowly drawing himself out, rocking his hips forwards to thrust into him, starting with a slow pace to ease Apollo in. The defence attorney looked up to Klavier, his lips parted as he panted heavily, taking his cock in one hand to pump himself in time to Klavier's thrusts.

"F-faster." Apollo groaned, pulling Klavier to his level by winding his fingers in the long blond hair, moaning sharply as he felt him speed up, fucking him in long, deep movements. Klavier's lips covered Apollo's, swallowing his frenzied moans as he thrust into him, his nails digging into his hips as he dropped the leg resting on his shoulder so he could lean in closer to his wanton lover, feeling the heat encase the atmosphere around them as they were lost in each other's pleasure.

Apollo's hand sped up as he felt his climax approach, biting down on Klavier's lip as his pleasure flooded him, coming hard across the front of his dress and his hand, his body shuddering as Klavier gave a few final thrusts, groaning loudly into Apollo's mouth as he spent himself deep inside of the boy. It took all of his effort not to just collapse flat on Apollo, quickly pulling out before laying down by the side of him, panting softly as he came down from his high.

"Erstaunlich...Amazing, simply amazing Herr Justice." Klavier ran his fingers though his hair, cupping his flushed face in his palm. Apollo leaned into the hand, smiling a little hazily at Klavier, still recovering from his intense orgasm. "You were too, I mean to think this started because you saw me in this dress." He laughed at that, looking down at the streaks of white staining it, then back up to Klavier. "Y-you're paying to get this dry cleaned you know." He huffed, burying his face into the pillow.

Klavier laughed, "Well I guess I owe you that much, ja?" He ran his fingers through the stains, it still warm as it clung to his fingertips, pressing them to his lips to taste it. "Not bad, I'll have to indulge in that more." He commented, flopping back onto the soft bed, pulling Apollo into his chest, protectively wrapping his arms around him. "Can we have a bath? Or a shower or something?" Apollo asked him, running his fingers up Klavier's torso, exploring the contours of his chest.

"Of course, I'll start the bath. Hang up the dress and I'll get it seen to in the morning all right?" Klavier kissed the top of his head, shuffling off the bed to start running the hot water. Apollo smiled warmly as him as he exited the room, deciding his new career on the side had definitely been worth it after all.

**END**


End file.
